Roronoa Zoro gegen Baroque-Agenten in Whiskeypeak
| Anime = }} Der Kampf Roronoa Zoro gegen Baroque-Agenten in Whiskeypeak ereignet sich in der Kopfgeldjägerstadt Whiskeypeak, wo der Piratenjäger seine schlafenden Nakama verteidigte. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Als die Mugiwara-Bande Whiskeypeak erreicht, wird sie herzlichst willkommen geheißen, jedoch machen sich die zuvor mitgefahrenen Mr.9 und Miss Wednesday aus dem Staub. Die Mugiwara-Piraten lassen sich aber recht schnell von den Bewohnern der Stadt einwickeln, die eine riesige Party schmeissen, bei der jeder erhält, was er will. Schon bald darauf schläft Luffy aufgrund des vielen Essens tief und fest ein, aber auch Usopp und Sanji erfreuen sich an der plötzlichen Umschwärmung. Nami und Zoro werden in Trinkspiele verwickelt, wobei die Agenten schließlich danken, sie hätten die Beiden unter den Tisch getrunken. Mitten in der Nacht versammeln sich dann die Agenten um sich vorzubereiten, die Piraten einzufangen, jedoch steht plötzlich Zoro, der raue Mengen Alkohol verträgt, auf dem höchsten Gebäude der Stadt. Er offenbart, dass er bereits ihre Absichten kennt, woraufhin Mr.8 befiehlt, den Schwertkämpfer zu töten. Der Kampf thumb|Zoro bedroht Mr.8. Zu ihrer Verwunderung steht Zoro im selben Moment aber schon direkt zwischen ihnen. Sie beginnen auf ihn zu schießen, allerdings weicht Zoro aus und so kommt es dazu, dass die Agenten selbst ins Kreuzfeuer geraten und viele zu Boden gehen. Mr.8 will sie gerade zurechtweisen, als ihm Zoro auch schon das Schwert durch die Haare steckt und ihn bedroht. Nach einer Schrecksekunde schießt er mit Igarappa nach hinten, wobei er zwar einige seiner eigenen Männer trifft, die beabsichtigt haben, Zoro auf Kosten von Mr.8s Leben aufzuhalten. Zoro kann dem Angriff unversehrt entkommen. Sie erkennen Zoros Fähigkeiten, woraufhin die ranghohen Agenten beschließen selbst sich seiner anzunehmen. Zoro hingegen versteckt sich hinter einem Haus, wo er sich darauf freut seine neuen Schwerter Sandai Kitetsu und Yubashiri zu testen. Plötzlich steht jedoch ein Kopfgeldjäger über ihm und schießt mit einer Pistole nach unten. Der Pirat springt rückwärts durch eine Tür, wirft einen Tisch auf und wartet so den Kugelhagel der Agenten ab. Dann zieht er Yubashiri, zerschneidet den Tisch und springt durch die Agenten, wobei er jeden Einzelnen von ihnen aufschlitzt. Zoro stürzt aus seiner Deckung hervor.jpg|Zoro stürzt aus seiner Deckung hervor … Zoro greift seine Gegner an, die ihn zuvor in die Enge getrieben haben.jpg|… und schlägt zu. Zoro weicht einer Kanonenkugel aus.jpg|Zoro weicht einer Kanonenkugel aus. Als Zoro dann eine Leiter hinaufsteigt, steht plötzlich ein Bazookaschütze vor ihm, doch er kann sich noch rechtzeitig wegducken, nur um dann von einem anderen Haus von Miss Monday mit einem Fass Whiskey beworfen zu werden. Der Piratenjäger zerschneidet es in vier Teile, sodass die Agenten über ihm von ihnen getroffen werden, bedauert aber noch den guten Whiskey. Anschließend will ihn auch noch ein Mann mit einem riesigen Steinhammer erschlagen, doch er zieht das Sandai Kitetsu und zerteilt erst die Waffe und erledigt dann noch den Angreifer. Als ein Kind mit einem Dolch auf ihn zurennt, schlägt er ihm diesen bloß aus der Hand. Doch Miss Catherine gibt sich als Mutter aus beschützt das Kind, doch Zoro ahnt schon etwas und weicht der Kami no gokago metsubushi mit Leichtigkeit aus, während er sie auch schon erledigt. Anschließend flüchtet er in die Höhe und wirft auch eine Leiter mit Verfolgern um. Dann springt er auf das gegenüberliegende Dach, dem Kugelhagel der Schützen ausweichend und bezwingt sie mit Takanami. Anschließend schneidet er den Boden unter sich, sodass seine Verfolger einbrechen. Einem Schlag von Miss Monday mit einer Leiter kann er nur knapp ausweichen, wird dann aber mit einen Schlagring direkt in den Boden geschlagen. Als sich der Staub lichtet freuen sich die Agenten schon auf einen Sieg, doch Zoro steht mit einer Platzwunde am Kopf wieder auf, Miss Monday hat er fest im Griff. Die Agentin sinkt vor Schmerzen zu Boden. Miss Monday ringt Zoro nieder.jpg|Miss Monday ringt Zoro nieder. Zoro zwingt Miss Monday in die Knie.jpg|Miss Monday bezwingt er mit einem einzigen Angriff. Die Einzigen, die noch stehen können, sind Mr.9, Miss Wednesday und Mr.8. Letzterer eröffnet das Feuer mit Igarappa, sodass Zoro mit dem Ausweichen beschäftigt ist. Miss Wednesday hingegen macht in der Zeit Karuh bereit und sitzt auf, während Mr.9 zum Angriff über geht. Zoro blockiert den Nekketsu Nine Konjō Bat aber mit seinen Schwertern und drängt den noch siegessicheren Agenten mit seiner Fechtkunst zurück. Als der Piratenjäger den bedrängten Gegner auffordert seinen Angriff zu wiederholen, setzt dieser erneut zum Salto an, vergisst dabei aber dass hinter ihm kein Boden mehr ist und kracht nach unten. Miss Wednesday stand aber schon hinter Zoro und setzte zum Miwaku no Memāi Dance an, der ihn hypnotisierte und in die Knie zwang. Als sie mit ihren Kujakki Slasher angreifen will, gehorcht Karuh nicht richtig und reitet vorbei. Als Mr.8 schon wieder mit dem Igarappa angreift, verzieht sich Zoro schnell in das vorher geschnittene Loch nach unten, wo er aber von Mr.9 mit dem Kattobase Shikomi Bat am Arm gefesselt wird. In der Zwischenzeit schafften Miss Wednesday und Karuh den schlafenden Luffy zu ihnen, den sie erdolchen würden, sollte sich der Piratenjäger wehren. Mr.8 schoss dann schließlich mit Igarappappa auf Zoro, doch dieser zerrt Mr.9 in die Schussbahn und schleudert dessen bewusstlosen Körper daraufhin auf Miss Wednesday und ihre Ente. Unter Mr.8s Dauerfeuer sprintet er auf seinen Kapitän zu, nutzt dessen über Nacht angefressenen Bauch als Trampolin und schießt sich in die Höhe. Während des Fluges zieht er sein Schwert und trifft Mr.8 quer über die Brust. Anschließend steckt er es wieder weg und atmet auf, er hat 100 Agenten erledigt. Miss Wednesday verfehlt Zoro.jpg|Karuh gehorcht Miss Wednesday nicht richtig. Zoro bezwingt Mr8.jpg|Der letzte Agent wird bezwungen. Nachwirkungen Kurz darauf erschienen auch schon Mr.5 und Miss Valentine zur Vergeltung, während die Unluckies die fliehenden mit den Tod bestraften. Es stellte sich heruas, dass Miss Wednesday eigentlich Nefertari Vivi, die Prinzessin des Königreichs Arabasta ist. Nami handelte mit Mr.8 aus, dass sie für eine riesige Geldsumme die Prinzessin ins Königreich zurück bringen. Zoro mischte sich auf den Befehl der Navigatorin ein und schütze sie, doch Luffy wachte wieder auf und dachte, Zoro hätte alle Menschen aus Bosheit erledigt. So kam es zum Kampf unter Freunden. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure Attacken und Fähigkeiten Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Roronoa Zoro Kategorie:Gruppenkampf Kategorie:Igaram Kategorie:Nefertari Vivi Kategorie:Mr.9 Kategorie:Miss Monday Kategorie:Miss Catharina